La mejor de las curas
by li ross
Summary: Una enseñanza para Nate de parte de Mihael. Puede o no ser pairing segun lo considere el lector, después de todo estos dos ya tienen un lazo estrechísimo gracias a lo que les tocó vivir.


Spoiler: Antes de que me olvide, lo obvio es obvio: No figura entre mi propiedad intelectual la invenciòn de Death Note ni de cualquiera de las demás ideas ya conocidas que figuran en este fic.

Bueno, les cuento: No me hago idea alguna sobre de qué parte de mi cerebro salió esto, pero aquí está… El punto es que n oquería abndonarlo, y con el trabajo que me tomó llegar al final tampoco lo iba a dejar pudrirse en alguno de mis tantos cuadernos.

En fin, saben que cualquier review (incluso tomatazos, pero no me insulten como persona si no me conocen (A) ) es aceptable y bienvenido.

Arigatou-

Enjoy:

**La mejor de las curas.**

Abriendo sus ojos al regresar de ese mundo aislado al que lo había transportado su música, lo primero que el rubio de 12 años vio fue a uno de sus compañeros, menor que él, lagrimeando bajo el marco de su puerta, ahora abierta.

Así, racargose en su codo para quedar semi-recostado sobre el edredón, contemplando la escena. Configuró un nada desagradable rostro de extrañeza; se arrancó los auriculares y apagó el destartalado reproductor de casettes en un mismo movimiento entrenadísimo, que ni siquiera requirió su levante de la cama.

Al cabo de más o menos 1 minuto durante el cual conservaron aquella misma posición, mientras sus ojos permanecían clavados en aquel que sollozaba ahora aún más marcadamente, un asomo de sonrisa ocupó sus labios, momentánea. Acto seguido, se impulsó con toda su extensión derecha y casi saltó, mas terminó sentado en el mismo hueco del colchón donde antes se había ubicado la mayor parte de su peso.

Sus ojos retomaron la imperturbable observación hasta que por fin dijo:

– ¿Y bien? ¿No piensas entrar?

Instantáneamente el par de pies casi en la habitación que no le pertenecían, junto con su dueño, dieron unos cuantos pasos al frente, arrastrando las puntas de un pijama obviamente excesivo en tamaño para ese cuerpo, y totalmente blanco. Delicadamente fue cerrada la puerta, provocando una cantidad de ruido muy por debajo del mínimo que M., recostado, hubiera creído posible percibir gracias a movimiento.

M. relajó su postura (aunque pareciera artificialmente), e indicó con un movimiento de cabeza disimuladísimo el tramo de suave colchón junto a él. Cualquiera hubiese podido confundir la seña con un mero engaño por parte de la óptica; empero el menor, N., pareció entender perfectamente la verosimilitud del gesto, acatándolo.

Lo que sí tomó por sorpresa al que esperaba "sentado" fue el que, al dejarse caer el otro a su lado, no se detuviera cuando sus muslos fueron depositados correctamente arriba del camastro, ya que continuó hasta ir a dar contra él y enterrar su cabeza en algún punto de du torso. Un cambio tan súbito como lamentable.

– ¡Hey! ¿Qué está sucediendo?

– No lo sé.

Palabras pronunciadas con total simplicidad, como las de quien afirma no recordar determinado número de teléfono. De cualquier forma, M. pudo observar en esos iris cansados el peso de tristeza sumada a amargura y acidez inexplicable. Comprendió, en fin, aquella sensación de abatimiento involuntario y sin salida que el pequeñín comenzaba a conocer. Después de todo, a él también le había tocado conocer la inseguridad emocional transmitida por el rompimiento de la barrera de la niñez inocentemente feliz.

No perdió mucho tiempo antes de tomarlo entre sus brazos con tanta fuerza como creyó sensato aplicar para no herir al otro. Y aquel, descolocado, se aferró al único ancla que en ese momento percibió cerca suyo. Lagrimeando a la vez que, espaciadamente, dejaba escapársele quedos gemidos.

Entonces, una sonrisa correspondiente a ocultas intenciones se instaló es sus delgados labios fuertes.

– ¿Por qué lloras? – Consultó monótonamente.

Toda la respuesta que consiguió para si fue ahogada por una maraña de lloriqueos.

– Yo sé por qué, no es necesario que lo digas si tanto te avergüenzas.

Elevando su semblante níveo , N. lo miró sin comprender. Esforzándose un poco, aunque sin tener consciencia de ello, articuló: "¿Cómo?"

– Si te avergüenzas de ser tú mismo, es perfectamente entendible.

La vulnerabilidad que se apoderaba de él al momento, influenciada por carecer totalmente de experiencia que le indicara cómo reaccionar, y sumada la frustración que es naturalmente apreciada como compañera del desconcierto total, dio por resultado aditivo la multiplicación de sus lagrimas de manera geométricamente progresiva (1,2,4,8,16,32,etc...). Hasta entonces no había llegado a concluir cuán seca se encontraba su garganta, la extensión del dominio de aquel dolor que en ella le era fácilmente perceptible, prohibiéndole, a su vez, darse el lujo de consultar con ese "¿Qué?" que murió como un impulso desesperado de su cerebro jamás expresado en sus labios.

Pero incluso con estos factores alterando la ecuación, M. captó el mensaje… O quizás simplemente ansiara hablar.

– Con esa cabezota, serás muy bueno resolviendo problemas lógicos o asimilando leyes empíricas, pero ¿Acaso podés interactuar con otro ser vivo sin espantarte o espantar al otro en el mejor de los casos? Que no te engañe la expresión "sentido común", es el menos común de los sentidos, y menos todavía si vos entrás en el juego. Sos prácticamente su antónimo.

Solo quien se ha quemado con dióxido de carbono sólido (mejor conocido como hielo seco), lograría asimilar lo que este niño, N., sintió envolviendo su completo interior.

Parálisis.

M. seguía sonriendo despreocupado.

- – Decime, asquerosa rata de laboratorio: ¿Debajo del disfraz robado a un feto de oveja, hay un ser humano? – ¿Cómo es que se contradecía así? A cada palabra, lo acercaba más a su pecho…

Reacción: Al fin su cuerpo largó el desesperado grito que sentía formarse en su interior. Trató de alejarse, empujando con toda su fuerza, si la tenía… Una vez más, el que jamás se comportara así bajo ninguna circunstancia se lo complicaba. Las manos le temblaban constantemente. Fracasó en su empresa.

– No puedes lograr nada.

Se rindió, no podía soltarse. En algún lugar de su mente, una ínfima parte de él reaccionó, formulando: "Si no puedes liberarte, sopórtalo. No es tan grave como parecía antes ¿O no? Ya se pasará.

Y escuchando, se dejó ir, fluyendo entre un torrente de lágrimas que si no habían disminuido en cantidad, la menos si lo habían hecho en el nivel de ponzoña dolorosa que las llenaba. Quién aún lo sostenía colocó el mentón sobre aquella melenuda cabecita que ascendía unos milímetros cada vez que su portador gimoteaba, y soportó todos los golpes y jaleos en sus ropas. Su cálida mano enredó algunos rizos blancos del otro, acariciando suavemente la piel de esa zona. Por supuesto, su otro brazo no alivianaría el abrazo. Incluso la aumentaba, mientras el otro iba perdiendo fuerzas.

Al cabo de lo que habrán sido 30 minutos, el peso se acrecentó de manera repentina pero gradual, y los pequeños sonidillos cesaron. Se escuchaba en toda la habitación el delicada e insistente fragor de una respiración marcada, estable.

Lo levantó, durmiente entonces, con sus largos brazos delgados, prueba de un desarrollo todavía incompleto y lo dejó tendido sobre aquel gastado colchón, como a un minino convaleciente.

Cumplida su tarea, se dejó caer en el suelo, la espalda ala altura de la almohada y las piernas holgadas, a continuar con su música.

Unos cuantos CD hubieron de pasar hasta que ese con la cara cubierta de salinidad húmeda al principio despertara. Soj ojos negros bien abiertos rehuyeron al comienzo el contacto con los de aquel que lo había dejado donde se encontraba, cuando este notó su despertar. Más como los girasoles excepcionales que miran al sol incluso en días nublados, este insistió.

– No te habrás creído todo eso ¿**N**o? – Preguntó como si fuera a decepcionarlo o divertirlo. – No creo que nunca hubieses llorado así, no parecías vos mismo.

Esa fue una de las pocas veces en que N. sonrió realmente.

Tenías razón después de todo, Mello.

Gracias por mostrarme algo de tu insistencia, y cómo dejar toda esta frustración.

Por algún motivo estoy tirado en el piso, envuelto en esta añeja manta que aún posee manchas con aroma de chocolate y color sospechoso.

¿Esto también sabías que ocurriría?

Admitamos que nunca fuiste inocente.


End file.
